Project:Chat/Logs/9 August 2017
02:33 Well to be fair 02:34 A pure glass cannon DPS would be all focus in attack. 02:34 So an off DPS would be basically what we call DPS, the balancers of attack and speed. 02:34 Kind of like how a true tank is all stam and offtanks balance attack and stam. 02:34 what build should i use 02:35 would there be any use in full speed? xD 02:35 no. 02:36 Welcome, master Ursuul 02:37 Still farming for Jeb to make Jemm for Wemmbo. 02:37 hi ursuul 02:37 eh 02:37 Is there anything i can do with Es'Skeletro? 02:38 And Krusty 02:38 i mean.. 02:38 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 02:38 full speed would be good for wasting time 02:38 :D 02:38 wot 02:38 Jeb! 02:38 wait, wouldnt it be super good for making everyone regen their mana 02:38 Jeb is the boss of Z3D2 in Bit Heroes xD 02:38 Jeb is the one true president of America 02:39 someone answer meee 02:39 strong & steady wins the race! 02:39 Im trying to get him so I can fuse Jemm to fuse into Wemmbo 02:40 is es'skeletro useless 02:40 I think so 02:40 i guess 02:40 He's only in like two fusions and they're both common and suck tbh 02:40 krusty? 02:41 I think there's es'skeletrad 02:41 is it good 02:41 I think Krusty goes into a fusion needed for a Legendary fusion, but Im not too sure 02:41 What is Es'skeletrad? 02:41 Him and who? 02:41 Es'skeletro + Dryad 02:41 Oh that thing 02:41 Z1D2 boss 02:41 Ive seen it in PvP 02:41 is it good 02:42 I wouldnt call it the best but its a pretty good early game Epic fam from what I seen. Kind of a tanky bruiser with damage return. Never got one myself. 02:42 ok 02:42 But yeah when someone hits it, they take damage too. 02:42 Kinda cool. Nosdomdom is the later version of it. 02:43 Because he has damage return as well but different stats and abilties and is a bit harder to fuse being a boss and a rare. 02:43 ok 02:44 Nosdoodoo and Bromm make Nosdomdom, who is needed for Bobodom (legendary tank) 02:44 Nosdoodoo is the Z3D1 boss and Bromm is an enemy in Z2D3 02:44 should i try and get a tubbo 02:44 Yes 02:44 Tubbo needed for Squibbo 02:44 And Squibbo will replace your Borlan later on 02:44 wh0s tubbo 02:44 ok gonna grind for tubbo and grimz 02:44 green fat dude from Z1 02:44 The big green dudes in Z1D1 02:44 brb 02:45 so tubbo and wh0 02:45 squi-something 02:46 latency test 02:50 Wall is Ursuuling 02:50 hi chop 02:51 hi 02:52 ...is it just me 02:52 or whenever Bor'lan opens his mouth there's a Hitler mustache on him 02:54 so uh 02:54 iz der anything i should be farming 02:55 should i get a defensive pet egg 02:57 or anything 02:57 ye same question 02:58 should I get a small equipment chest 02:58 or anything that costs 200 gems 02:58 hoi temz 02:58 hi 02:58 did u add a shoop or somethin yet 02:58 nop ;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~; 02:58 godemit chap 02:58 SOON THO 02:58 Back 02:58 ecks de 02:58 h 02:59 zathsu we have tonz of questions 02:59 but I did add crystals based off of mah freinds 02:59 Ask 02:59 except for u >:D 02:59 Zathsu 02:59 cri ;c 02:59 what 200-gem item should i get 02:59 so zathsu, is der anythin i should farm 02:59 a pet 02:59 and is der anythin in the shop we should get 02:59 equipmeng 02:59 ment* 02:59 or anything else 02:59 Definitely a pet or accessory. 02:59 BUT 02:59 o ok 02:59 Save for Large chest and egg 03:00 Its five in one and a guranteed rare 03:00 Gems dont take TOO long to get, surprisingly 03:00 Unless you really need one 03:00 whot aboot farming 03:00 So yes, I'd say start with a small pet and accessory 03:00 Always defense pet 03:00 But whether offense or defense accessory should be based of whether you plan to go tank or not 03:00 ok 03:00 accessory box 03:01 small. 03:01 got it 03:01 Start with a small 03:01 smol accessory & pet? 03:01 But dont buy any more smalls after that. Always save up for the large for the guranteed rare 03:01 Tes 03:01 ... 03:01 *Yes 03:01 k 03:01 i kinda want equipment but ok. 03:01 defensive accessory 03:01 Never buy equipment. Its never worth it 03:01 imma go for offensive accessory and defense pet 03:01 Because every time you beat a zone it changes 03:02 And then you missed an opprotunity to get the new better stuff 03:02 Especially when you're spending 200 Gems for most likely a crappy common 03:02 i got +5% dual strike thing 03:02 ok 03:02 iz dat good 03:02 Yes 03:02 yey 03:02 defensive accessory cus i can only get 1 03:02 Dual Strike basically replicates your attack a second time on the same turn 03:02 o dam 03:02 ... 03:03 +3 deflect 03:03 So if you hit once and dual strike procs, it'll use the same attack again for free 03:03 defense pet now.. 03:03 3%* 03:03 You dont HAVE to do Defense Pet, but it usually helps and many more players will recommend it 03:03 3% deflect is good 03:03 ok 03:03 Deflect makes you take no damage and the attacker take all the damage of their own attack 03:03 10% cahnce to shield team for 20-24 per turn 03:04 My pet is an OLD defense pet from before they changed them, so mine doesnt shield, it heals 03:04 Shield and heal have their own ups and downs, so one isnt really better than the other 03:04 so zathsu 03:04 anythin i should b farming 03:05 Have Shrampz and Borlan? 03:05 i want a mcgobblestein 03:05 only borlan :< 03:05 Go for Shrampz now 03:05 grampz never proposed to me lol 03:05 Those two will carry you through Z3 03:05 Hes a rare, so its a bit less common 03:05 even tho i farmed Z2D2 all day 03:06 Where are you at right now, Temz? On your way to Z2D3? 03:06 uh 03:06 lemme check 03:06 >uh 03:06 z2f7 03:06 come on 03:06 Ah 03:06 not pushing tho 03:07 i could prob beat it 03:07 give me a mcgobblestein already 03:07 idk never tried 03:07 hoo boy 03:07 did i just deflect an attack and kill the attacker 03:07 My pet right now is Grubz. Its a rare old defense pet that has a 22% chance to spread heal my team for 132-161 when I get hit. 03:07 Yup 03:08 Caused by your accessory 03:08 And its +3% deflect chance 03:08 eh imma go try z2f7 03:08 ouchhhh 03:08 keep dying to king mcgobblestein 03:08 My accessory is Chibi Wings. Increases my critical damage by 120%, meaning my critical hits do 2.2x more damage than a normal hit. Ive gotten damage up to the 2000s before with critical strikes on certain strong attacks. 03:09 ouch 03:09 oh god i can tell this is gonna b hard 03:09 Well accessories and pets are upgradeable, so my pet started with only 20% chance and Chibi Wings started with only 100% crit damage increase 03:10 And you get the materials to upgrade pets and accs from PvP and Gauntlet/Trials every week 03:10 And from trading other pets and accs of course 03:10 "trading accs" 03:10 ik whot you mean but 03:10 taht could be interpreted differently lol 03:11 Welcome, Big LD 03:11 *:D 03:11 Big LD? 03:11 -_- 03:11 oh just got a dual strike 03:11 But yeah. Have almost all T6 Epics. Just need an offhand. 03:11 yey. 03:11 Been stuck with the same damn T4 Epic Shield since R1 03:12 Golden Gauntlet seems ideal to me, and I can get it from R3. Just need luck 03:12 Why does it show my friends when i go to a big dungeon? 03:12 When maxed in one of the paths, it gives 62/30/62 I think 03:12 Because you can use friends in big dungeons 03:13 And only familiars in flags 03:13 Can i say "no" to that? 03:13 Why would you want to? 03:13 ._. 03:13 Friends are a million times stronger than fams and not using them is putting a huge hindrance on yourself 03:13 zathsu is prob like 50 times better than most of your pets 03:13 fams* 03:14 ik 03:14 I havent gone in the big dungeon because i was worried it would like contact all of you or something. ._" 03:14 ._. 03:14 Oh no 03:14 Zathsu >>>>> all of muh weak familiars 03:14 Friends are used just like fams 03:14 wait 03:14 oh this was so easy .-. 03:14 You get a copy of the player and you control them basically 03:14 I dont actually have to be there lol 03:15 Oh ok phew 03:15 would be nice to have multiplayer tho 03:15 I wish you got a portion of the XP when people used you in dungeons though 03:15 you would be level 200 03:15 lol 03:15 Like every day at the end of a day you'd get the bonus XP from all the players who used you in their raids and dungeons. Not all of it, but maybe even just like 10% of the XP the player who used you got over the run. 03:15 So it wouldnt be huge 03:15 ... 03:16 yeah 03:16 yeh but when theres 100 peeps using u 03:16 True... 03:16 plus, 03:16 that would be really easy to cheese 03:16 Well thats assuming you're so much stronger than your entire friends list 03:16 AND THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT 03:16 get a high player and make them use you in a hard dungeon that they can beat 03:16 den get tons of exp 03:16 You want people stronger than you on your friendslist 03:16 norly 03:17 So having 100 weakbois to get you XP sucks 03:17 also 03:17 i have you 03:17 Because then you couldnt do anything 03:17 axe > staff right 03:17 idk 03:17 not imo but I dont really know. Ive used every weapon at this point and Im still alive 03:17 Hell, axes and staves got me through the two shittiest flags in the entire game 03:17 what's teh best weapon in your opinion 03:17 Spear or Bow, no doubt 03:17 ok 03:17 teh staff is a great one imo 03:18 Ive used staff for like... 50% of my BH career. 03:18 i just use the most defensive thing i have 03:18 Two names to fear: 03:18 -Mega Zorg 03:18 -Mega Brute 03:18 03:18 Any flag boss with Mega in its name is an asshole. Just remember that 03:18 also 03:18 Is Shade pink? 03:18 Yes 03:18 Its a big pink archer ghost thing in R1 03:18 ok 03:19 wot are raids like 03:19 Really big dungeons that you can use four other people in and drop legendaries. 03:19 ooooh 03:19 o jesus 03:19 They have mini bosses sometimes too. 03:19 sounds nicw 03:19 But not always 03:19 nice*# 03:19 Think Gobby but better and unique to each raid 03:19 imma try z2f8 03:19 pretty confident 03:19 *gets zathsu and teamerz and random 4th and rekts* 03:19 hey 03:20 zathsu is gonna do all the work if u do dat 03:20 any tips for King mcgobblestein 03:20 Yeah Raids are teams of five people, including yourself 03:20 You get a raid shard every 2 hours and can hold 4 at a time without guild perks. 03:20 If you're guild is rich though, they can buy Raid Shard perks so you can hold 5 or 6 at a time 03:21 IDK 03:21 tip: 03:21 dont die 03:21 Any flag boss that was just a big enemy variant is fuzzy to be me for being so unoriginal 03:21 But I can remember Mega Zorg and especially Mega Brute 03:21 MEGA BRUTE IS THE SPAWN OF SATAN 03:21 You wont fight him until Z5F9 but still 03:22 "z5" 03:22 yeh uh 03:22 what does he do 03:22 Save for Tealk, whose ass you'll kick anyway with good friends, Mega Brute is the final challenge of the zones to me. 03:22 one-shot everything? 03:22 Mega Brute heals 03:22 A lot 03:22 And when he doesnt heal 03:22 guhhh 03:22 heals 03:22 He kicks like 20% of Shrampz's health 03:22 super-annoying 03:23 what's the final campaign boss 03:23 Literally the strategy for Mega Brute is never heal, use your strongest attacks, and when a familiar dies, revive potion it back to full health 03:23 Final boss of the campaign? Like Z5D3? 03:23 isn't there a D4 03:23 like that 10th star 03:23 Yeah but that just has all three bosses in it 03:23 No unique boss 03:24 oh really? 03:24 yeah 03:24 Z5D3 03:24 But yeah Z5D3... 03:24 Tealk. 03:24 who him 03:24 Um... so the last part of Z5 has this whole sun temple theme going for it. 03:24 what does he do 03:24 ok? 03:24 lemme check 03:24 is he a sun god 03:25 these accessories and pets are super useful 03:25 shoulda gotten them before 03:25 I cant really check Tealk's stats or attacks since I dont have him or a fusion with him but... 03:25 I remember he had a really annoying target anything attack for really cheap SP 03:26 Easier than Mega Brute though since I could use my freaking FRIENDS 03:26 ok 03:26 that's good to hear 03:26 The old final campaign boss before they added Z5 was Kov'Alg 03:26 She's the Z4D3 boss. 03:27 what does she do 03:27 z2f9 here i com 03:27 Kov'Alg is a mixed bag. She's a spear type and her spear is even a weapon you can get from Trials 70+. 03:27 She has a hit the first two targets attack, a hit the back person attack, basic attack ofc, pretty much all the abilities of a legendary spear. 03:28 annoying 03:28 Her back row attack though is powerful compared to the rest, 03:28 basically she's op >:( 03:28 NOT AS MUCH AS KALEIDO'S ON HEROIC THOUGH 03:28 Kaleido is everything wrong with R2 Heroic lmao. 03:28 He has a snipe the back person attack too and it melts. 03:29 FINALLY 03:29 You wont have to deal with him until after you beat Kov'Alg though since beating Z4 unlocks R2 03:29 Finally beat king turkey 03:29 And as youve probably been told by the giant floating crystal in the town, beat Z3 to unlock R1 03:29 Which is Astaroth and his gang of dark demons and whatnot 03:30 what even is Astraroth and why are people obtaining his body parts 03:30 ikr 03:30 i see people getting his stuff like 20/7 03:30 Astaroth is the dark lord. And I have made the joke many many times before fighting myself wondering why people were tearing this poor Astaroth limb from limb lol 03:31 Hes the boss of R1 03:31 oh. 03:31 that explains it 03:31 If you're wondering what he does, lots of drain heal attacks. He'll damage people and heal for the damage he dealt on like two of his five abilties. 03:31 isnt he in the gauntlet 03:32 Theres a boss that wears his stuff in the gauntlet 03:32 Since a lot of bosses just wear the equipment sets and try to replicate the boss they represent 03:32 Like even Kov'Alg has one of those in Gauntlet. 03:33 oh shit that guy is big 03:33 ohgodfinallybeatZ2F2. 03:33 LOL 03:33 Who is, Temz? 03:33 bromm 03:33 or broom 03:33 lol yeah 03:33 wotever his name is 03:33 he fatty >:( 03:34 oh wow he already ded 03:34 dat was easy 03:34 z2d3 now 03:34 should be easy 03:35 I love getting critical hit everyone attacks 03:35 and its even better when you get a dual strike on them 03:35 My old accessory was Niko's Pack Pack or something like that, which gave me a +12% Evade chance. 03:35 dats not bad 03:36 Switched to offense accessories though since Im a DPS and learned it could help me stomp out Mega Brute 03:36 So now I do a crap ton of Critical Damage when I land a crit 03:36 oh god why is gemm showing off his pecs 03:36 brb 03:41 Back 03:41 Gemm loves to show off his pecs 03:41 Fro- cough 03:41 ye i saw that 03:46 ITS THE FUCKING RAINBOW SWORD BOSS 03:46 THATS THE ONLY REASON I LOSE GAUNTLETS 03:46 THAT ASSHOLE WITH THIS BLOCK-DEFLECT-KILLEVERYONEATONCE CYCLE 03:47 LOL 03:47 that rage 03:49 oh karma 03:49 rip 03:49 hehehe 03:49 :/ 03:49 I almost got 10k Gauntlet points 03:49 Thats new for me 03:50 I might get three cosmetic chests this week 03:50 Thats another chance to get Ballroom Gown 03:50 oh nvm 03:50 all he did was reflect 1 attack and evade 3 03:51 Did you get him in your Gauntlet? 03:51 ya i just did 03:51 ballroom gown? 03:51 Ballroom Gown is a cosmetic item 03:51 he barely even did damage 03:51 got my hero to half and dats it 03:51 At the end of every PvP/Gauntlet cycle you get the rewards based on your points and place. 03:52 In PvP and Gauntlet (and GvG every other week), the 10k point reward is a cosmetic chest that gives you a random cosmetic from events you missed 03:52 if im lucky i can get to 1.5k points in gauntlet b4 it ends 03:52 Im att like 8k right now I think 03:53 and maybe 10k in pvp if im lucky 03:53 Not hard to get 10k even early game 03:53 Since players are adjusted to your TS 03:53 ye but lower level = less points right 03:53 True 03:53 I get about 300 per win at 2 tickets per battle 03:54 i get like 71 at 1 ticket 03:54 :c 03:54 http://www.kongregate.com/games/kidgamez/enigmata-stellar-war?acomplete=enigmate 03:54 wanna try 03:54 So it'd be around 750 if I did 5 tickets and 150-ish if I did 1 ticket 03:54 I do 2 tickets per battle and 2 medals per GvG battle 03:54 Then I do 5 tokens for Gauntlet 03:54 you gave me bit heroes so i might give something back in return 03:56 @tidal dats neat 03:56 thk 03:56 thx* 03:57 Yeah :P 04:00 how's teh gameplay 04:01 Holy shit using zathsu is powerful 04:01 Killed the boss in 1 hit 04:01 < 04:01 ye zathsu is OP even in zone 2 04:01 also @tidal ish nice 04:01 i just beat the first boss 04:02 duh 04:02 @Teamz ok nice 04:02 :< 04:02 @Wall DUH Zathshoo is teh best 04:02 *tidal gets promoted* 04:02 Hey 04:02 Thats my line. 04:02 :D 04:02 (rage) 04:03 Zatshoo? 04:03 Im Level 108 04:03 wot game u talking aboot 04:03 Zatshoo. 04:03 Of course I'll crush your enemies under your feet 04:03 the game with zatshoo 04:03 Bit Heroes 04:03 Its my character 04:03 l3l 04:03 kewl 04:03 Zatshoo© 04:03 You can use people on your friendslist in dungeons 04:04 I own every single one with Zath 04:04 they just don't drop 04:05 Hey zatshoo© 04:05 What stat do you recommend meh upgrading? Idk much. 04:05 try ATK + Health 04:05 tank 04:05 also Wall 04:05 http://www.kongregate.com/games/kidgamez/enigmata-stellar-war?acomplete=enigmate 04:05 I was trying to do speed first .3. 04:06 ok 04:06 030* 04:06 Atk + Speed 04:06 glass cannon 04:07 Attack and Speed focus in the common DPS build 04:07 :Г 04:07 All stam focus is a tank build 04:07 And stam and attack focus is an offtank build 04:07 Stam? 04:07 Stamina 04:07 Health 04:07 Oh. 04:07 For every 1 stamina you have, thats 10 health 04:08 I have 157 stamina I think, so I have 1570 health 04:08 My Shrampz has like 446 Stamina I think, so he has 4460 health 04:08 *sees missed opportunity to put sassafras as name 04:09 Shrampz is that flying thingy? 04:09 That thingy that follows you around 04:09 But yeah speed is weird in that its only good in increments of double. Once you hit 400 speed, the only way to make speed better is to go all the way to 800 since that'd allow you to hit 400 speed enemies twice before they attack once, but its not worth that much. 04:09 No 04:09 Shrampz is a fusion familiar. 04:09 Not a pet 04:09 Shrampz is a fusion of Shrump and Grampz 04:10 I thought it was a literal shrimp. 030.. 04:10 He is freaking beast. You can get him as early as Zone 2 and I still use him. 04:10 And Ive beaten all 5 zones. 04:10 *these "zones" are giving me OFF vibes 04:11 just sayin 04:11 lol 04:11 GOST DOLLAHS 04:12 Yeh there are five zones, and you unlock Raid 1 by beating Z3, Raid 2 by beating Z4, and Raid 3 by beating Z5 04:12 raids? 04:12 D: 04:12 Zones: Bit Valley, Wintermarsh, Lakehaven, Ashvale, and Aramore. 04:12 Raids: Astaroth's Awakening, Hyper Dimension, and Woodbeard's Booty. 04:13 Woodbeard's a pirate. 04:13 He has booty. 04:13 Woodbeards booty (lenny) 04:13 Oh 04:13 Thanks for clarifying 04:13 xD 04:13 im still a booty hunter 04:13 tryin to get a 3rd one 04:13 The first time you fight him he even says: "Shiver me timbers! Ye are covered in booty that belongs to me!" as one of his pre-battle lines 04:13 Booty is also a familiar, yes 04:14 Teamerz is trying to get all of them he can 04:14 >:D 04:14 (b) 04:14 all booties shall be mine 04:14 (oh god that sounds terrible out of context) 04:14 That is teamerz quote right there. 04:14 lmao 04:14 I dont know how a pirate beats out both the lords of darkness and light when it comes to strength and magical treasure that makes you stronger, but eh' 04:15 whot if the lords were weakened tho 04:15 dat could explain it 04:15 :| 04:15 On your job interview "ALL THE BOOTY SHALL BE MINE!!1!" Boss.................youre hired. 04:15 well tbh 04:15 dat could happen 04:15 depending on wot job i present for 04:15 yarr 04:15 Dangit im now reading teamerz quotes in a wizard voice 04:16 ALL THE BOOTY SHALL BE MINE 04:16 Boss: So why do you think you'll be a great waitress? 04:16 Me: I guess you could say I bring a lot to the table 04:16 *ba dum ching* 04:16 (face2) 04:16 BARN HER 04:16 ... 04:16 Barn her 04:16 BARN 04:16 oh ok 04:16 k 04:16 *throws in barn* 04:16 thou shall live with the amish 04:17 Lol 04:17 Sassafras: i have ate nothing but wheat 04:17 For 2 dayys 04:17 wheat a second, that doesnt seem right 04:18 (rage) BARN HAM! 04:18 BARN HAM 04:18 no theres no ham in this barn 04:18 there is in this sammich tho 04:18 BARN HAM 04:18 no there arent any barns in this ham 04:19 (rage) THERE IS HAM IN THE BARN 04:19 BARN HAM 04:19 NOW 04:19 *shoves a few pigs into said barn* 04:19 there 04:19 wot 04:19 BARN HAM ALERT 04:19 barn ham? 04:19 makes sense 04:19 I REPEAT THERE IS HAM IN THE BARN 04:19 idk what's going on Chap but i'm rolling with it 04:20 I guess you can say youre hamming it 04:20 (grin) 04:20 did i just get Wall'd 04:21 and how's Enigmata Stellar War 04:21 *early days of America* 04:21 Phil: What a wonderful new town we've founded. What shall we call it? 04:21 Bill: How about Billadelphia? 04:21 Phil: I have a better idea. 04:21 lol 04:21 lol 04:21 heh 04:21 i see where this is going. 04:21 Barn ham 04:21 ? 04:21 and i approve it 04:22 BARN HAM! 04:22 (lightning) 04:22 (ham rises) 04:22 (flies in barn) 04:22 (hits zatshoo) 04:22 I should draw Tamatoa 04:22 Wow r00d 04:22 (shiny2) 04:23 ^Teamerz awaiting the last seconds of our deal to be over 04:23 (ham gets knife) 04:23 (ham threatens) 04:23 Get hamBONED 04:23 dotn see what you're talking about 04:23 Wait I cant say that 04:23 Damn 04:23 (ham facepalms) 04:24 (ham is disappoint) 04:24 I R O N I C I N O R I R O N I C 04:24 (ham hits zatshoo again) 04:24 y 04:24 I have made my decision. 04:24 (ham is disappoint) 04:24 I will draw Tamatoa 04:24 (ham ded) 04:25 Oh i "traced" tamatoa and just drew your hair and hoodie on it. I think i posted it on your wall lol 04:25 imma check 04:26 can't find it 04:26 Me and taco were mischeviously giggling 04:26 Everyone in RCD is naming themselves some variety of the "Open Boob" thing, so I named myself "Opened Boob" 04:26 *RCD's Discord server 04:26 nope 04:26 Tf is open boob?? 04:26 idk 04:26 Its an iFunny meme 04:27 no Tamatoa Zathsu on Zathsu's wal 04:27 wall* 04:27 Its pretty old tidal. 04:28 Yeah it was a while ago 04:28 I saw ut 04:28 *it 04:28 �� 04:28 :3 04:28 ok let me look harder 04:28 Found it 04:28 Lol 04:28 Thread:122683 04:28 Rip tidal 04:29 ... 04:29 Its amazing amirite 04:29 lol 04:29 Tamatoa Time 04:29 oh ye that 04:29 My take on this crabulous lord of the sea 04:29 that one is super accurate 04:29 This is a real photo 04:29 What do you expect 04:29 lol 04:29 oh 04:29 true i forgot 04:29 no 04:29 its so realistic 04:30 cant make the difference 04:30 Its from high school im guessing 04:30 xD 04:30 from therapy you mean 04:31 LOL 04:31 Still in high school so O F F E N D E D 04:31 jk 04:31 (rage) HISS 04:31 i mak jok 04:31 Jok fanny 04:31 Time to draw the crab... who became a LEGEND 04:32 legstart 04:32 (shiny) myes 04:32 *draws diffrent colored mr krabs* 04:33 I like how he has a gold rock beard 04:33 I saw this terrible animation video right 04:34 And the first comment: 04:34 "Instant Boner" (2k likes) 04:34 Seems legit 04:34 lmao 04:35 small was it my comment 04:35 Yes 04:35 cough 04:35 Lol 04:35 fuck 04:35 uh 04:35 you saw nothin 04:35 He said "Instant hambone" 04:35 Is fin 04:36 He or she 04:36 Idk what you are teamerz 04:36 im a pervert 04:36 thats what i am 04:36 Well 04:36 Good(?) 04:36 For you(?) 04:36 lol. 04:37 Brb 04:38 Pretty sure Temz is a d00d 04:38 but eh 04:39 norly 04:39 i rememer wowing like 04:39 remember* 04:39 half of the dcow chat 04:40 wow-ing? 04:40 when someone asked about my gender and I said I was a she 04:40 he* 04:40 crap 04:40 i'm not female 04:40 they all thought I was tho 04:40 i didn't 04:40 ye u didn't 04:40 prob because if the name 04:40 well 04:40 but i neber did 04:40 or the text colors 04:40 lol 04:40 hey teamz 04:40 ye prob 04:40 hi tidal 04:41 what's that song that auto-plays on your wall 04:41 its something SR posted on my wall 04:41 and it stayed der 04:41 Ha I remember when I wowed the entire wiki 04:41 eugh my cat is annoying 04:41 Like two weeks ago 04:42 In the opposite situation of Chap tho :P 04:42 oh that 04:43 well 04:43 ish time for me to go sleep 04:43 bye teamz 04:43 for once in a thousand years 04:43 plus my profile picture featured a female character back then 04:43 (lenny) 04:43 bai Temz :3 04:43 bai bai 04:43 Bai 04:44 Making my Tamatoa rough sketch now 04:44 Like step 1 drawing 04:44 The ugly part 04:44 8; 04:44 Fun fact: despite it being all simple shapes, ToD is probably THE WORST DRAWINGS ive done 04:45 it's pretty good 04:46 cat typed that 04:46 rip 04:46 wait why did i say rip 04:46 that makes no sense 04:46 Also you can delete Ozun's Chat log things? 04:46 ? 04:46 Apparently so. 04:46 Oh yeah 04:46 August 3rd got eased 04:46 *erased 04:46 August 3rd got destroyed. 04:46 why delete the chat logs? 04:47 i missed stuff apparently 04:47 ssince I'm inactive as fuck 04:47 ... 04:48 you don't wanna know. 04:48 i wasn't there but i heard enough to cringe. 04:48 wot? 04:48 someone tell meh 04:48 August 3rd? 04:48 O ho ho 04:48 *gulp*# 04:48 The fateful day that made me realize how bad chat can get 04:48 Chap you better stay innocent. 04:49 *shudders* 04:49 Yeah. Also that part where it was like "no the l is thicker" then Zathsu : "like me" "no delete that" 04:49 what happened on august 3? 04:49 Don't ask. 04:49 *asks* 04:49 n 04:49 no 04:49 i'm curious ;-; 04:49 ... 04:49 Stay innocent 04:49 do I have to say it? 04:49 no. 04:49 Stay innocent plz 04:49 for the sake of my curiosity 04:49 .... 04:50 i don't wanna scar you forever 04:50 I will! 04:50 If you wanna know, I can PM you 04:50 But... 04:50 k 04:50 WARNING 04:50 om then 04:50 lol zathsu 04:50 lol 04:50 pm* 04:50 I AM PREPARED FOR CRINGE 04:50 *gulp* 04:50 Chap gets out shivering 04:51 *childhood ruined* 04:51 ye probably 04:51 not like my childhood hasn't been ruined yet 04:51 (lenny) 04:51 This guy 04:51 self-depreciation is keyy 04:52 ... 04:53 .... HAHA! I HAVE FOUR DOTS! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! 04:53 .................................. 04:53 peasants 04:53 FUCK 04:53 Back to Tamatoa drawing 04:53 ok 04:53 has chap been scarred yet 04:53 ........................................................... 04:53 yes 04:54 i'm not shivering 04:54 (lies) 04:54 i guess to explain my reactions: 04:54 04:54 giantrainbowshadow:cyanbg:blueuiobwtf 04:54 fail 04:55 shadow="cyan"there 04:55 lol i failed 04:55 ok 04:55 big Yes. 04:55 that's normal reaction 04:55 i'm glad i wasn't ther 04:55 e 04:55 Fail. 04:55 i wasn't as well 04:55 ye i failed 04:55 Hey dont look at me 04:56 they summed it up in 1 sentence 04:56 I wasnt doin nuffin 04:56 Me: EWWW WTF 04:56 I wasnt doing nuffin 04:56 Muffin* 04:56 Yessg 04:56 not calling you a liar 04:56 MAFFIN 04:56 what am i even making lmao 04:56 but you sound like you done all of it 04:56 (eh) 04:57 And youll never know! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEEE! 04:57 you definitely did all of it. 04:57 Ouch. 04:57 (grin) 04:57 okno 04:57 teamz 04:57 (grin) 04:57 Mayybe 04:57 twas teamz. 04:57 big I have seen that. 04:58 Wait.. 04:58 Ozun, Explode! 04:58 Dangit 04:59 Dont ask me how i thought that was gonna work. 04:59 Ozun! Use Explode! 04:59 ... 04:59 ofcourse it failed 04:59 It wasnt very effective... 04:59 OZUN! USE QIQ WALL OFF A QLIFF 04:59 ozun failed 04:59 ozun died 04:59 end 05:00 NO NOT QUIFF 05:00 be back in a while 05:00 tell me if i Ursuul 05:00 k 05:00 Ursuul is a verb now okay 05:01 Chap sometimes you gotta take these things like a min 05:01 Rip 05:01 ._. 05:01 I was gonna say pun 05:02 Fqil 05:02 FAC 05:02 FFS! 05:03 Who wanna see Tamatoa so far? 05:03 Mee 05:03 We're still in really ugly early draft phase 05:03 You mean 05:03 Really 05:03 Shiny 05:04 Whos ozziene?? 05:04 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/337752703830589440/344707441856086016/image.jpg 05:04 I use Discord to easily move things from phone to computer lol 05:04 Is he a bot too? ._O 05:04 no 05:05 How is it? xD 05:05 Uhh.. 05:05 Also... pants reveal lmao 05:05 Not done yet ofc 05:05 *clicks link again* 05:05 Participation award. 05:05 :D 05:06 lmao 05:06 Im still working 05:06 I kno 05:06 Not even close to finished 05:06 Like I said, this is still really ugly draw random lines and hope it works phase 05:06 This is the image Im basing it off of: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/340985436987981824/344698821605064704/image.png 05:06 Now if i draw u i will just draw a leg lmao 05:07 Now does it make more sense? 05:07 I will draw dat too. 05:07 Zathsu should do a pinky reveal (lenny) 05:07 I need to widen his head out 05:07 Ok 05:07 lol 05:07 LOL 05:08 I did a sock reveal earlier 05:08 Lol 05:08 I was taking a picture of something and my feet were in the picture since I did it at such a bad angle 05:09 Was wearing black socks though xD 05:09 He should reveal everything EXCEPT for his face (lenny) 05:10 you should make the lenny not-a-black-outline :P 05:10 outline? 05:10 I mean not-a-while-BG :P 05:10 I'm a fail 05:11 Oh wait Temz isnt here to correct you duh 05:11 *Finger reveal* Teamz: N U T 05:11 >not-a-while-bg 05:11 Thread:121671 05:11 Must not have read this 05:11 Nutsack reveal (lenny) 05:11 jk 05:11 jk 05:11 jk 05:11 Definitely have not read the thread 05:12 LOL chap you have to read the thread xD 05:13 *nutshack reveal 05:14 uh 05:14 why do you want me to read it? 05:14 I already have 05:14 READ. IT. ALL. 05:14 I. HAVE. 05:14 Girls dont have nutsacks i think.....do they?......0_O 05:14 whoops. 05:14 I wasn't thinking right 05:14 xDDDD 05:15 I knew Zathsu was a she 05:15 Chap dun goof 05:15 XD 05:15 Then hole reveal (lenny) 05:15 (lenny) 05:15 (lenny) 05:15 "The hole" 05:15 back 05:15 did i Ursuul 05:15 Bad time tidal xD 05:15 ik 05:16 i saw everything 05:16 O_0 05:16 It was chap 05:16 Chap made me do it 05:16 sudden idea 05:16 Chap DUN GOOF 05:16 chat bgm 05:16 Ooh 05:17 aND I CALLED HIM A HE 05:17 UGHHHH 05:17 I'm not used to it :c 05:17 LEG REVEAL 05:17 18+ 05:17 sorry Zathsu 05:17 xD 05:17 put in a music vid so everyone in the chat hears it. 05:17 *spams Shiny* 05:17 Shiny but its sassafras 05:17 back 05:18 Zatsho 05:18 actually 05:18 Aysha did it too tho: 05:18 QUEEN AYSHA wrote: 05:18 DIEPMON, Zathsu is cool about that stuff literally I can type "whoa this is really fucking cool" (go ahead and edit that if you want :|) and bhe/b won't care, it's bhis/b thread and there's no where that says Ultra can't swear like that so chill lol. 05:18 Leg reveal 18+ not for kidz 05:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS7Z6LvJesE 05:18 Lmao 05:18 And even then above Chap you said: "I called him a he" 05:18 uGH 05:18 WOT 05:18 force everyone in teh chat to listen to it 05:18 I TOLD YOU I THREW EVERYONE FOR A WOW 05:19 I called him a he is paradoxical xD 05:19 I wsa just too afraid to let out my secrets for like two years 05:19 well, unless its literal 05:19 Just showed my sister my work in progress Tamatoa drawing 05:19 lmao 05:19 Zathsu has a sister? :O 05:19 She asked me: "Why do you do this with your time?" 05:19 you have a sister? 05:19 Yes. 05:19 older or younget than you 05:19 Younger 05:19 younger* 05:19 Its actually Grav confirmed 05:19 SISTER'S PINKY FINGERNAIL REVEAL 05:20 Not by much though 05:20 I have an older sis 05:20 I have 2. 05:20 :| 05:20 My family has to deal with a lot of girls. Lol 05:20 Have a step sister too 05:20 I have a twin and a 25-year-old half-brother 05:20 lol 05:20 I do have an older half brother too 05:20 Chap has a twin?!?!?!? 05:20 perismol 05:20 lel 05:20 I have a brother as well 05:20 *facepalm* 05:20 Yes 05:20 I knew that 05:20 I just didnt know he was your twin 05:21 wait... 05:21 Perismol is Chap's (twin) ??? 05:21 LOL 05:21 I have a sister, half brother, and step sister 05:21 Ahah! Im technically beating you zathsu! 05:21 c="gray"S The Tidal Wave: Mental breakdown. 05:22 it's true? 05:22 ye it's troo 05:22 Ye 05:22 /announce lolwut 05:22 Twin brothers 05:22 poor Tidal 05:22 @.@ 05:22 So I only have one full sibling Im the oldest of us two. 05:22 My half brother is the oldest at like 23 now. 05:22 And my step sister is 7. 05:23 we need a chat BGM system 05:23 Ok dont tell us that much. Keep your life kinda private okay 05:23 I know 05:23 Why did I just do that 05:23 Wasnt thinking 05:23 So protective of my own age and other people's come spilling out lmao 05:23 Im a terrible human being xD 05:23 oml same 05:24 except I don't hesitate to reveal my half-brother's since he's 25 and it doesn't really matter 05:24 ^ 05:24 heehheheheheheeheheh 05:24 i'm not telling anything 05:24 Trust the Tidal 05:24 Tidal is his title 05:24 (eh) 05:25 The titular title Tidal 05:25 Sometimes I wish I had a little or older sister/brother 05:25 it would be fun 05:25 lol 05:25 I have a younger brother, chap. 05:25 big its not fun. 05:25 @zathsu what 05:25 Heck, some people in my school have 8 siblings 05:25 like wtf 05:25 rip them 05:26 I know someone like that 05:26 Close. 6. 05:26 He's in my grade. Only guy of like six children, and he has five sisters 05:26 lol 05:26 Close enough 05:26 Hey 05:26 xD 05:26 Some people sex alot, can't chnge that (kek) 05:27 lmao 05:27 (temz has 15 children) 05:27 (1500 clones) 05:27 no 05:27 at least 360k clones 05:27 (chap has no friends nor associates) 05:27 (you can call children clones lmao) 05:27 (0 clones because nobody bothers) 05:28 (tidal has 1 sister) 05:28 (Mr.BigWall lost count) 05:28 Lol 05:29 ... 05:29 But yeah 05:29 why is the icon for achievements in the nav Shiny 05:29 Im like the oldest one still around. Half brother moved to Ohio 05:29 sometimes I wonder what people think of me when they try to think of what I look like IRL 05:29 BECAUSE IT IS 05:29 is it because (shiny2) 05:29 (shiny2) 05:29 im like second oldest okay 05:30 Almost there 05:30 >>>_>>>> 05:30 (kappa) (shiny2) 05:30 I consider myself the oldest just because he's been gone for like five years up in Ohio, like I said xD 05:30 i'm the second oldesyt 05:30 oldest* 05:30 (grin) 05:30 *Zathsu's sister is actually Graviatar confirmed* 05:31 *dont barn* 05:33 I guess I think of Zathsu as a realistic version of the drawing, Tidal as a 15 yo guy with a flat cut, Wall as a literal cargo ship for whatever reason, Teamz as an older Zach from Zach and Cody with a rainbow shirt, Ursuul as some shaggy, brown haired dude in his 20s, Grav as basically Temz with black hair, and Taco as a short guy with glasses and a cut like the weird guy from the Polar Express. 05:33 there lol 05:33 done 05:33 Why am i a cargo ship xD?? 05:33 I do not have a flat cut. 05:33 idk lol I can't think of anything 05:33 @Big 05:33 latency test 05:33 Lol 05:33 I do not have a flat cut. 05:33 k lol 05:34 Ive always seen Ursuul as a large armored man with angel wings in the context of chat 05:34 But uh 05:34 lol 05:34 what about me? 05:34 Ive never really thought about it for a lot of people 05:34 I am not a cargo ship. Is you telling me im fat? >M> (rage) 05:34 xD 05:35 If you need to know how i look like. 05:35 Look up shaggy. xD 05:35 I guess I look like a blonde who never combs his hair? 05:35 yeah pretty uch 05:35 much* 05:35 Me... 05:36 Zath is what she draws 05:36 ... 05:36 everyone else I have no idea. 05:36 My hair is ridiculously long tbh. Maybe a bit of an exaggeration in the images, but yeh, still kinda long 05:37 I imagine tidal having wheatley's voice lol 05:37 I imagined Sassafras having Wheatley's voice 05:37 latency test 05:37 Oh i kinda thoughts some kind of Bill cipher thingy.. 05:38 what does Wheatley sound like 05:38 It originally said in page he had Wheatley's voice, then I thought, oh wait... 05:38 We probably cant get that guy to do this meme boss' voice 05:38 what? 05:38 who had Wheatley's voice? 05:38 Wheatley from portal. Look up his lines 05:38 I imagine Sassy having Steve Harvey's voice for some reason 05:38 Sassafras? 05:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afHt_1sVQ14 05:39 Welcome, Perismol 05:39 oh ok 05:39 Chap told us everything. Where is it 05:39 lmao 05:39 r0blox wont woerk right now so her I m!!!!111!! (lenny) 05:40 kden 05:40 Fuckin, just get Tamatoa to voice Sassafras 05:40 boom 05:40 Chap told us your secret. 05:40 Jemaine Clement 05:40 Hell yeah 05:40 Yes. 05:40 whos serket 05:40 Ok no 05:40 It's not a secret lol 05:40 I actually sound like Wheatley. 05:40 Idk i was hoping to get something out of you xD 05:40 I already told everyone this a few months back 05:40 xD 05:41 combined with the speed-talkinhg 05:41 o 05:41 ohhh 05:41 nvm 05:41 Wall was being ugly 05:41 D: 05:41 but you squeezed something out of me xD 05:41 oh NO you know thT I breath air????? 05:41 a little bit 05:41 I was being ugly? 05:41 D: 05:41 Ahhhhhhh 05:41 yes xD 05:41 lel 05:42 oh no I killed the chat 05:42 No 05:42 i'm still here 05:42 But yeah, I guess if we're talking looks, 'Zathsu' takes roots from me i guess 05:42 lies 05:42 :/ 05:42 Lol 05:43 funny thing is 05:43 Its not exactly of course 05:43 I know everything that's happened as I am the most INACTIVITY person 05:43 as chap is UGLY 05:43 05:43 leal 05:43 D: 05:44 kden Perikek 05:44 ok 05:44 WAIT 05:44 btest 05:45 Ic="white"moar test 05:45 hhM 05:45 Well... its almost 1. May go. 05:45 it's [ i ] 05:45 Have plans tomorrow. 05:45 ic="white"more test 05:45 nuu zathsu 05:45 NUU 05:45 ic="white"that's better 05:45 ic="white"I feel all powerful 05:45 oh noes, not the annoying Perismol text xD 05:45 ic="white"yes 05:46 ic="white"add it on here too 05:46 ic="white"xddd 05:46 nah, Dictator Ursuul wouldn't allow it (lenny) 05:46 fb"biubigtest 05:46 ic="white"whats the difference tho 05:46 a ton 05:46 :D 05:46 ic="white"I mea 05:46 ic="white"n 05:46 fb"biuverybigmore tests 05:46 fb"biuverybigMwahahahahahhahha 05:46 ic="white"whats the difference between me c&ping 05:47 ic="white"and it being default 05:47 eh 05:47 reasons 05:47 ic="white"lies 05:47 ok no. 05:47 bored 05:47 ic="white"leal 05:47 ic="white"I came on here because I was bored 05:47 ic="white"like I said 05:47 ic="white"r0blox wont work 05:47 ic="white"woerk**** 05:48 wait 05:48 ic="white"this is an inactive chat 05:48 ic="white"ripipip 05:48 what do we do 05:48 ic="white"stuff 05:49 ic="white"ermmm 05:50 ic="white"uuuhh 05:50 ic="white":( 05:50 ic="white"chapsteck 05:50 ic="white"chap 05:50 ic="white"chap 05:50 ic="white"chap 05:50 ic="white"ping 05:50 WOT 05:50 ic="white"ursuul 05:50 ic="white"ursuul 05:50 stahp pinging meh 05:50 is ping chap's name 06:00 ded 06:00 with only ozziene as company 06:58 hi again 08:11 ji 08:11 hi* 08:15 Hi 08:21 so dead 08:21 good gawd 08:21 why is no one ever active when i am 08:49 hi 08:50 hi 01:29 nothing at all 01:29 Yeah. 01:30 Life is difficult. 01:33 egh 01:33 gonna go sleep early today 01:33 byee 01:44 http://i.imgur.com/QmEEyBt.png 01:44 ahahahahaha 01:45 .-. 01:46 wot did u even try to translate 01:46 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 01:46 it was the Chinese Polygons page 01:46 I was very comfortable with the bot gone. 01:46 rly? polygons page? 01:46 welp 01:46 >experience brick 01:46 omfg 01:46 lmao 01:47 These forensic bots are not controlling the chat good enough though. 01:47 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/214769704932343809/344838398621777931/unknown.png 01:47 >mutated barrels 01:47 they aren’t meant to control chat, they’re meant for transparency 01:47 so if someone is acting up in chat, & an admin isn’t here, we can look at the log to see who was causing the issue 01:47 prevents people from making things up 01:47 or stories getting confused, which, back in the day, happened a lot 01:47 To be honest, that is not very practical. 01:47 Yes. 01:48 how is that not practical? 01:48 Especially with the SomeoneFedUp's case. 01:48 ^ 01:48 That dragged the wiki in a drama theatre. 01:49 the bot doesnt remove anything from the chat 01:49 By that time, I wasn't even active. 01:49 so i dont see le problem 01:49 its like if someone here was secretly logging all of the chat every day 01:49 causes no harm 01:50 Eh. 01:50 It's good to know "The Merge" is near the end. 01:50 in point of fact, it has helped on many occasion 01:50 especially where SFU was concerned 01:50 & you yourself were able to reference the logs it writes Enpan 01:50 me too 01:51 I’m gonna get to work, bai~ 01:51 It would be a shame., to come this far, and lose at the end. 01:51 baii 01:51 Bye. 01:52 that happens to me alot 01:52 i get careful 01:52 get rewarded 01:52 god 01:52 its like 01:52 its like you just got a pile of gold and you fell into an incinerator 01:52 like 01:52 HOORAAAAY I- *dark souls YOU DIED sound effect* 01:53 oh 01:53 gtg 01:53 seriously 01:53 bye 01:53 bai 01:54 also 01:54 i will follow in ac's steps 01:54 will leave someday 01:54 i mean 01:54 i only come here for chat 01:54 tbh 01:54 but i found a new con wiki 01:55 that seems interesting 01:55 soo. 01:55 yeeh 01:55 sry 01:55 This straight up foolery. 02:02 wat is 02:12 colo 02:12 i moved to SRFW 02:12 deleted SRCoW 02:12 o rip colo. 02:25 hi 02:25 chat ded again 02:25 hfksl 02:25 bye 02:50 ........... 02:50 ........... 02:52 dot 02:53 oh and also 02:53 https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/0/0c/0000.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20170809145248 02:55 dats cute 02:59 k thank 03:01 Object Show assets. Nice usage. 03:02 verysmalli remember watching BFDI ;3; 03:04 Me too. 03:05 It has been 8 years. 03:28 ... 03:28 chat ded 03:28 again 03:28 I also remember watching BFDI 03:29 m k 03:29 kkkk 03:29 diep.io/#D21294EFBB30F502C697 ME NEED SOME MILK 03:32 qwertyuiop 03:47 LOL 03:47 I did my own Hunger Games 03:47 Grav won 03:50 ... 03:50 chat ded 03:50 yes 03:53 hi 03:53 sry 4 l8 reply 03:55 same :^giant) 03:59 (slavery) 03:59 (ugly) 03:59 (d1) 03:59 (done) 04:00 lol 04:00 the Zathsu one is (slavery ) 04:04 *a million years later* 04:04 CHAT IS STILL DED :(((( 04:06 e 04:08 waitingg 04:11 k 04:21 did i miss diep games 04:21 oh 04:21 did i 04:22 did i miss diep games? 04:23 idk 04:40 uh 04:41 if you didnt miss diep games 13-16 then no 05:18 hi 05:18 oh dead chat 05:35 Dead. 05:35 Dead as ever. 05:59 diep.io/#CA86B095BB309A3C60C176 05:59 Sandbox guys 05:59 oh nvm 05:59 omg 05:59 remember stickman king 28? 05:59 hes on slime rancher wikia 06:18 http://slime-rancher-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ http://slimerancher.wikia.com/wiki/ 06:18 if you want to ever meet me again 06:18 i will leave soon like AC. 2017 08 09